Human Scum
by Raven221104
Summary: Naruto is ignored by his family and is at worse abused. With the power to change the world he will prove himself to his family and to the world that Naruto Bijuu is not to be trifled with. This is done with the help of his Kaa-sama of course. Bijuu!Naruto God!Naruto Dark!Naruto Insane!Naruto NOTICE- Original idea cam from 10TailedKishinAsura's story Naruto: Demonic Predator.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, here's a new story… well if you want to be technical I borrowed this idea from another fic created by** u/6879051/10TailedKishinAsura **. The original fic is amazing but since it had yet to be updated I decided to take it into my own hands and try and replicate a similar story. Also, academy starts at 10 and ends at 14 years old.**

 **Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto.**

 **H.A.J.I.M.E**

A bleeding bag of bones was piled in a dumpster near the heart of the red-light district. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death was in a world of agony from the recent beatings or, as some people call it, the fox hunt.

Why? Because unlike his sister and brother, Natsumi and Menma, he has the Kyuubi's soul while they have the Yin and Yang portions of the charkra respectively. Not that the blond knows he holds the soul but has always wondered why everyone hates him and why even his own parents neglect him and forget his existence.

Steam rises from the wounds on his body as they heal at an inhuman rate, as Naruto groans and slowly climbs out of the dumpster. His slightly muscular chest on display through the rips and cuts in his previously white shirt.

Limping home and through the front door, he scans the area with dull blue eyes. Noticing his parents absent, he walks upstairs, into his bedroom and locks the door behind him. Our blond hero takes off his clothes and changes into loose blue striped pyjamas and falls into his bed immediately falling unconscious.

Waking up in a sewer after falling asleep would make anyone panic but waking up in a sewer in front of a cage the size of a mountain containing a red fox the same size, with only a piece of paper holding it together is terrifying.

"Wh-where am I?"

 **"Your mind kit"** Even though Naruto can clearly see the nine swishing tails behind the gargantuan fox he visibly relaxes. A massive claw the size of a full-grown man goes to pierce the blond but stops only inches from his forehead, surprisingly Naruto didn't even flinch at the sight. **"Are you not afraid of me?"**

"Why would I be this is my mind how could you hurt me?"

 **"Finally, a smart answer! How come every time I try this they shit their pants. It's not like I could kill them even if I wanted to."**

"Sooo… why am I here and who are you?"

 **"Kit, I am the Kyuubi. I know you think that your brother and sister was sealed with my power and consciousness but, in reality, you were sealed with my soul while they had my power. The funny thing is that, humans cannot control my chakra without my soul causing it to be uncontrollable. But with my soul I am able to regenerate all my lost power with just the soul and taking small portions of your chakra to kick start my chakra generation. I summoned you here so I could propose a deal, due to the way you've been treated by your parents and the village."**

Taking his silence as the signal to continue, **"You see, us Bijuu have the ability to convert a human into a chakra entity but that requires the blood of the Bijuu to recode your chakra to be able to manifest a physical and spiritual form made entirely out of chakra. This in turn would turn you into my genetic son… On a plus side I've always wanted to be a mother."**

Speechless for a moment Naruto processed all the information he had just gained. "So, would that make me a Bijuu."

 **"Eventually, you'll start as a demon and gain tails when a trigger comes along,"** seeing his questioning look Kyuubi elaborated, **"A trigger is an event that mentally releases a massive increase of chakra, even to us Bijuu we still do not know how this power works or how the increase of Chakra happens."**

"Would there be any changes to my appearance?"

 **"Yes, depending on the type of demon you become your appearance changes automatically. To answer your unasked question Bijuu didn't originally look like giant animals, we were born humanoid."**

'I would get an increase of power and probably training to use it too. I then can show my parents how strong I am and how I'm not as worthless as they keep saying.' Smirking when he can to a decision he knelt on one knee head towards the ground he said, "Hai, I will accept your deal, Kaa-sama."

Naruto heard human footsteps and looked in their direction he saw Kyuubi but not in the form he was expecting. Standing in front of him was a goddess, she had crimson hair that flowed down to the small of her back, a heart shaped face, a button nose, naturally pouty lips and crimson fox ears on the top of her head. She had a figure that'd make every woman green with envy. Oh, did I mention she was absolutely naked. The soon to be 8-year-old had never had sex but had seen books in the gutters of the street. He turned his head toward the ground to avoid her seeing his nose bleed. Kyuubi caught this and smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 **"Ara ara, is little Naru-chan embarrassed. Come on, look at my face."** Looking up he saw Kyuubi fondling her breasts. Instantly he was knocked back by a nose bleed.

Instead of waking up in the sewer he woke up in his bed. Sighing he got ready for the day, putting on his clothes and greeted his family, not that they noticed.

Today was October 10th, the one day he hates the most, his birthday.

"Natsumi, Menma it's time for Breakfast!" Called Kushina Uzumaki. She had red hair that reached to her butt while she had violet eyes and a generous bust. Even though his name wasn't called, he sat at the table and waited for breakfast. Kushina walked past Naruto, not even sparing him a glace and sat at the table while Natsumi, a mini Kushina, and Menma, a mini Minato, sat down too.

The Yondaime, Naruto's father sat at the head of the table while passing plates to his family. After plates were passed around he looked up to see Naruto stand up and go to grab a plate from the kitchen.

"Naruto, what are you doing!? Sit down Now!" Minato yelled. Not even commenting he didn't have a plate he sighed and sat back down at the table. "Naruto, say happy birthday to your siblings."

Menma sneered, while Natsumi commented, "Wow, you exist. I never knew."

"Happy birthday, Menma-sama, Natsumi-sama," He replied emotionlessly, expecting the usual banter. He didn't want to make the same mistake when he didn't add the -sama suffix, let's just say he didn't get dinner that night. A puff of smoke interrupted his thoughts.

"FROM HI NO KUNI TO TSUCHI NO KUNI ALL WOMEN SWOON WHEN TYHEY HEAR MY NAME, I AM THE SAGE FROM MT MYOBOKUZAN, THE GALLANT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA," A man with white hair that went down his back and red markings on his face, emerged from the smoke.

"Jiraiya-sensei, why didn't you tell me you were coming. I would have prepared stuff for you."

"I just wanted to surprize my two favourite brats." He then proceeded to ruffle the hair of Natsumi and Menma. Naruto managed to move into the corner of the room and sit down on a recliner couch, away from the table and listened into the conversation. After a noisy breakfast and happy birthdays, Minato got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have decided the heirs to the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan. Menma you will assume clan heir of the Namikaze and Natsumi will become the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. Not only that I will be training them for the academy."

Naruto froze. His mind completely stopped except for one thought that came into his mind. _They took my birthright. Do they think I'm weak?_ Furious he stormed upstairs into his room and slammed his door, only then did they realize that he was there.

Realizing what they had just done, Kushina and Minato looked at the sound in surprise _. We completely forgot about him._ They banished the thought from their mind immediately, _no we'd never do that_.

"What was that?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Oh, that was just Naruto. He'll get over it soon." Oh, how wrong they were.

…

Waking up in his mindscape Naruto began to walk to Kyuubi's cage. Finding her sitting in the cage he walked inside at sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto broke it.

"Hey Kyuu-," he was cut off

 **"My name is Kurama,"**

"Ok Kurama, when will I be able to perform the ritual?"

 **"Once puberty starts, so in around 5 years."**

"If I train now will it transfer to my form post ritual?"

 **"It will be multiplied by the amount of potential you have per tail. Like if you have chunin chakra reserves they will be multiplied by 4 then that, 9 then that, 16 then that, 25 then that, 36 so on so forth."**

"Can… Can you help me train?"

 **"Why not, nothing better to do."**

So that was how the next 5 years went.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Damn, I wasn't expecting this much love and yes, I did realize the first chapter was a bit rushed, so I'll try and slow it down a bit. I wasn't going to post the first chapter but I got permission to upload it, so I said stuff it and decided to continue from there. In this version the academy starts and finishes on January 1** **st** **. I answer Reviews at the end of the chapter, anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Human Scum**

 **Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto**

 **H.A.J.I.M.E**

 **(Year 1, Day 1)**

After setting up a mental link with Kurama, she directed him to an uninhabited training area.

 **"That's it. That's where we will be training for the next 5 years in preparation of the ritual."**

In front of Naruto was a gargantuan fence standing at an impressive 10 meters with warning signs hanging from every possible space to fit. One of the signs mentioned the training grounds' name, _Training ground 44 – the forest of death_. Behind the fence the trees were even taller than the Hokage monument, with dense foliage covering every inch of the forests floor. Animalistic growls and screeches could be even be heard 20 meters from the actual training ground.

Intimidated, Naruto gulped, "A-are you sure?"

 **"Yes, now get in there!"**

Scaling the fence was quite easy, once he did he fell spectacularly… on his face.

"OW!"

Blinking the blurriness away he looked around. Up close the forest is even more terrifying, trees loomed in front of him as far as he could see. It was then he heard a rustling in the bushes, his heart pounded in his chest sounding like a drum.

 **"Shut up, I'm trying to rest here!"**

A cute little rabbit bounded out of the dense foliage, it's cute little ball tail shaking behind it. Naruto instantly calmed, "Aww, that's so cute."

 **"Augh, I'm gonna throw up."** Sounds, sounding suspiciously like gagging, were heard in his mind.

Another rustling was heard in the bushes before a giant 4-meter tiger snapped up the cowering animal in its jaws. Quickly devouring the rabbit, it set it eyes on the blond. Wasting no time, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him through the dense forest.

As the tiger was gaining on him, a warm feeling pulsed through his veins as they dodged trees and any obstructions of their path. The warm feeling increased till it felt like he was burning on the inside, looking behind him, he was surprized to find that the tiger was long gone.

He looked at his hands, "Wh-what was that."

 **"That was about half a tail of my chakra you stole. When you're in trouble, because I know you will be, ask me before forcefully ripping it from me. Got it,"**

"Yes, Kaa-sama," He replied quickly not wanting to anger the most powerful bijuu. He then set out to find a suitable cave and field to train at.

 **…**

After a good hour scouting, Naruto came upon an area with an exceptionally tall tree. He saw a patch of unnatural grass and decided to approach it, bending down to touch it his hand, but it encountered no resistance and passed right through, to the other side.

Looking at it with wide eyes, he punched his whole arm through. "Fuck it," with that said he jumped through the intangible grass. He fell, and fell… and kept falling until Cold hard stone met Naruto's family jewels with a sickening crunch.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as rolled off the dull spike that stuck up from the cave floor and promptly fainted falling face first on the ground.

 **…**

 **"K… ki… KIT!"**

Jerking his head up so fast it could have snapped anyone else's neck he looked at the unfamiliar terrain in panic.

"What was that!? Where am I!? WHY DOES MY BALLS FEEL LIKE THEY'RE ON FIRE!?"

He quickly grabbed his precious and curled into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth slowly as the pain subsided. Checking to make sure he was ok he looked down his pants.

"WHY IS IT SO BIG!?" he screamed to the heavens.

A melodic laughter echoed in his head, **"Hahaha, oh my. Hahahah… (Snort) Hahaha, That, haha, was… PRICELESS, hahahaha!"**

"Kurama! What happened?"

After the laughter died down the kyuubi answered, **"That patch of grass from earlier was a genjutsu or an illusion if you will. When you jumped through it you fell onto this really dull spike that absolutely vaporized what makes you a male and then you passed out from pain."**

Naruto observed his surroundings until he saw that he ended up in a massive cavern that was easily 3 kilometres in every direction.

 **"Kit, you're either extremely lucky or are terribly cursed."**

"What, why?"

 **"Well you found the perfect place to train but… it'll be awhile till you get out."**

Naruto looked up and saw a faint ray of light coming from the ceiling… 500 meters up.

There was only one word Naruto could describe this situation with, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

 **(Year 2 day 1)**

After a year Naruto has grown tremendously under Kurama's tutelage, wearing weights of 20 kilograms on each limb and 40 on his chest while also have a gravity seal set at 2X gravity that was applied by a Kage Bunshin under Kurama's close watch.

The reason he is wearing so much weight in so short of a time was due to Naruto's, kyuubi enhanced, natural regeneration. Every time his muscles tear they repair themselves much stronger than they were before. Oh, did I mention that he wasn't allowed to use chakra to strengthen his limbs.

He has been building up his already Kage level reserves and has increased his abysmal Chakra control to just below Jonin control. He completed leaf sticking, wall walking, water walking (There's a small lake and waterfall in cavern), kunai spinning, waterfall walking, and was currently listening to the explanation of Chakra hops.

 **"Ok, so this is a forgotten and forbidden form of chakra control, because of the chakra usage. You will probably be able to perform this for 2 hours before you get heavy chakra exhaustion. So, what you must do is jump up and expel a large portion of chakra to your feet, compress it to create a stable platform and then rupture it to launch you upwards. Now, I must stress how careful how careful you need to be or your feet will explode instead of launching you got it?"**

"Yes Kaa-sensei."

Naruto got into position and jumped up as high as possible and applied chakra to his feet and tried to do what his sensei instructed… only to fail to compress it and fall to the ground. As he was coming close to the ground he instinctively kicked his leg out and try to expel the gathered chakra there. He kicked the ground with the force of a meteor, cracks formed on the ground as a 50 meter wide and 10 meter deep hole was created in the previously flat ground.

Naruto was stunned be what he just did. "That… Was… So… COOL! What did I just do?"

While Naruto was still trying to come up with an answer Kurama was already piecing together what happened. **'He accidentally gathered chakra into his leg and kicked as hard as he could while at the same time released the chakra at the perfect time. Simply ingenious.'**

 **"Naruto, again, you're either incredibly lucky or terribly cursed."**

"What do you mean that was amazing, I was falling and then I was like WHAM and the ground shattered!"

 **"(Sigh) Naruto… look up."**

Naruto did as he was told and look up at the ceiling. A pebble fell on his nose as he realized what he had done.

"SHIIIIII-" He forced chakra into his legs and ran as fast as he could. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be as a large rock hit him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

 **(Hokage office)**

"Hokage-sama!"

"What's wrong?" hearing the panicked voice of his secretary he immediately stopped work, stood up and paid attention to her.

"A blonde haired boy was spotted painting the Hokage monument but got away." She stated calmly but stepped back in fear as Minato instantly bristled and was leaking killing intent when he heard the claim.

'Naruto, What the hell do you think you're doing disrespecting the village after what you have done!' He thought furiously. "ANBU!" four ANBU agents kneeled infront of the yondaime Hokage as they received their orders, "Find Naruto and bring him here immediately!"

With that said they shunshined out of the room to find the Hokages son. Minato sad back down and thought about what happened _that_ night.

 **F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

"AHHHHHH!" A female cry of pain and exertion was heard as she gave a final push and the third and final baby joined the group of triplets. They were instantly scooped up by the doctor that helped deliver the newborn children and wrapped them up tightly.

"Kushi-chan you did it, you gave birth to our triplets." Kushina's and Minato's tears of happiness fell from their eyes as they saw their cute little baby bundles.

"Would you like to hold them?" the doctor asked politely.

"Yes pl-" They were interrupted by the doctor coughing blood and a baby getting grabbed by a man in an orange spiral mask. They stared horrified at what happened to the doctor before Minato ran and caught the other 2 children Natsumi and Menma.

In a deep and distorted voice, the masked man pulled out a kunai and threated Minato, "Step away from the Jinchuuriki or your son will die." He tossed the child up and held the kunai to where he would fall.

Minato acted quickly and grabbed Naruto while putting the children he had in his hands onto the bed before Naruto fell, inadvertently leaving Kushina undefended. The masked man ran to her and disappeared in a portal to another location. Minato looked back to his wife to see a bed empty, panicking he looked around and found no one. He picked up the children and ran to Konoha.

 **(Time Skip)**

Minato finished the long string of hand seals only to yell, " **SHIKI FUUJIN!** " An eerie cold spread over Konoha as the ghastly form of the Shinigami appeared behind the Hokage.

 **"WHAT IS IT YOU NEED DONE?"** The Shinigami Boomed.

"I ask of you to please seal the Kyuubi into my three children, two with the chakra and one with the soul," Minato asked politely. The Shinigami noticed something odd, by separating the soul the chakra become uncontrollable but didn't make a comment on it.

 **"IT SHALL BE DONE!"** Two ghostly hands protruded from the Shinigami and travelled towards the Kyuubi at a fast rate. The fox noticing the Shinigami gave a mighty roar and tried to retreat but the hands attached themselves onto the kyuubi and ripped it in two, a dark half and a light half. The dark half got sealed into Natsumi and the light half in Menma. A single glowing yellow core remained as another ghastly hand grabbed it and sealed it into little baby Naruto.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Turning to the Shinigami he waited for it to take his soul, "So, I guess you're going to take my soul. I had so many things I needed to do but I guess you have to take it." Minato closed his eyes and waited for pain.

The Shinigami on the other hand had different ideas, **'So, this is the child of prophecy,'** he turned to Naruto, **'hmm… I guess I could interfere a little bit, it may prove to be interesting.'**

Turning to Minato he boomed, **"I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION THIS ONCE IN EXCHANGE FOR SOMETHING ELSE!"**

Before Minato could comment the Shinigami placed something into Naruto, he placed a hate bead on his chest that got slowly absorbed into his soul. A hate bead causes your family and people close to you to hate you from all the bad experiences that have befallen because of you or that have been blamed on you. If they do something bad to you they will then forget about it or accept their actions as right.

Only a strong emotion from someone who is under the influence of it to make it destroy itself, snapping every one of its effects. There is a way to bypass this though a complete reconstruction of the body would do it, But then again, you would die before you could even complete the process.

 **'I kinda regretting that I did this but hey, at least it won't be boring, so why not?'** The Shinigami promptly faded into nothingness.

 **(After the Battle)**

"Citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, I give you your heroes, the protectors and the containers of the Kyuubi!" Everyone congratulated the two children. Little did they know they had forgotten Naruto in his crib crying.

 **E.N.D.F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

 **(Year 3 day 1)**

"So, I guess this is it then." Naruto said as he stood in front of the academy, "Well then, may as well get inside." He stepped through the double doors of the academy and to the counter with a lady that was working on paperwork.

"Umm, excuse me miss but may you be so kind to direct me to the class numbered 205?"

She looked at him in surprise, she didn't even know he was there which was unheard of considering she was an amazing sensor that had decided to work at the academy.

"Yes, it's up the stairs and down the corridor, you will see the class number on the sign." She answered.

Following the directions, he came across the classroom numbered 205, walking in he was greeted by the loud noises of children conversing. Since the Kyuubi was sealed in him he had advanced senses multiple times more sensitive than an Inuzuka, so to the normal person it might be considered loud but to Naruto it was considered deafening. Covering his ears, he sat down on a chair next to the window.

Lady luck must have been shining down on him because a Chunin came in and addressed the class as they instantly quietened.

"Ok class, my name is Iruka and I will be your personal instructor for these next few years. I just wanted to say how..." And that's the point where Naruto stopped listening and started to think on his training these past two years. Naruto is now wearing 60 kilograms on his limbs while 120 on his chest gravity seals on 3X and restriction seal set on 2X (1X makes you feel like you are walking through water, 2X is double that), so he is walking around with 360KG with 3 times earth's gravity (this also effects blood flow and other stuff I forgot) and is encountering resistance that is double the denseness than water.

He has been using the secret of **_Kage Bunshin_** to read on elemental manipulation and other subjects that are necessary for life as a ninja. He currently had 300 of them training in his cave at the moment and 15 Henged reading in the library.

One day he found a book on seals and was amazed at what you could do with them, the possibilities were endless. He is currently at the novice level considering he just started and sealing is a complex are that requires no mistakes.

He finished his super strength technique and chakra hops but was a bit bummed out that Tsunade the slug sannin had already invented the technique. He had near perfect Chakra control and chakra reserves equivalent to all previous and current Hokage combined besides the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama was equal to the Ichibi in chakra reserves.

Since he has such large reserves he wears 3 seals on his body that limit the chakra that can be sensed and used.

He snuck into his Minato's office once and found the scroll for the **_Rasengan_** lying on his desk that had recently been opened. When he saw it he instantly realized that they had already started to teach Natsumi and Menma the jutsu. He quickly copied it and left it in the exact way he found it.

He mastered the **_Rasengan_** and is trying to learn elemental manipulation to complete the technique. He has a high affinity for water and wind so he had already named the techniques for when he finishes them:  
 ** _Rasenuzu (Spiralling Vortex or Spiralling Whirlpool)_** \- Rank S - Description - Dark blue, teardrop shape with the point towards the ground. It rotates quite violently inside and only gets more intense the further to the centre it is. In the centre it's black due to the water pressure from the rotation of the water. It also emits the roaring of a waterfall - Effects - The Jutsu is thrown up into the air, once it reaches its peak the teardrop shape expands rapidly creating a massive vortex of water trapping everything within and pulling everything into the bottom and drowning any living thing.

 ** _RasenShuriken (Spiralling Shuriken)_** \- Rank S (same as canon so not going to write)

He gushes just thinking about them.

 **(Year 4 day 1)**

Not much has changed since last year except training has gotten harder and has completed the techniques he had set out to do.

Naruto now wears 125KG on each limb and 250KG on his chest, 4X earth's gravity and 3x resistance seal. 3000KG including the 4X gravity and is walking through water 3x as dense.

He completed the two **_Rasengan_** variants and is now working on elemental manipulation for lightning to complete a new **_Rasengan_**.

 ** _Rasen Kaminari Todoroki (Spiralling Thunder Roar)_** – Rank SS – Description – A glowing blue almost white rounded octahedron (3D diamond shape) that surround the hand if the hand is flat (Like Raikiri except is spiralling around hand). If any source of Lightning is nearby the lightning gets sucked toward the Jutsu, surprisingly no lightning arks to the ground from the Jutsu due the rotation of it. –

Effects – if you cup your hand lightning will ark towards the sky onto the clouds causing a thunderstorm to occur allowing your technique to absorb natural lightning absorbing it.

If you have found a singular target, ball your hand in a fist and imagine their chakra signature, the jutsu will follow the intended target for as long as it has enough chakra to remain stable. Once it has reached the target it will destabilise and explode frying every nerve connection in the body causing extreme pain if not fully enveloped in the attack (will have connection with brain, frying it).

If you spread your fingers while the Jutsu is in your hand the technique will destabilise and flow through the fround destroying everything in a range of 20-100M range depending on the power (it will kill you if you don't apply a coat of raiton chakra on your hand and your feet to avoid connection to the lightning chakra).

Naruto was so giddy when he developed this attack, it was SO perfect for very condition, well for him and his now Nibi sized chakra reserves. He also now has 5 chakra limiting seals.

His chakra control is good enough to perform medical Jutsu so he had learned a few minor Jutsu, since he wasn't a healer.

 **(Year 5 day 1)**

This year for Naruto mainly focused on developing Naruto's Taijustu and finishing his elemental manipulation.

He finished his self-created style called the Raging elements. Each element has its own attribution of attacks, for example; Earth has strong hard hitting punches, kicks and blocks while mainly not moving and staying grounded, Water has smooth flowing strikes and redirections instead of blocks, Wind was fast and swift, it's usually in the company of a weapon if not it has lots of fast and airborn kicks and strikes but not hard hitting.

Lightning was fast and unpredictable, it hits hard and strikes fast, while fire focuses mainly on counters, then takes advantage of the weakness to barrage your opponent with strikes that get faster and stronger.

This style was based on the advice Kyuubi gave him once.

 **F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

While working through elemental manipulation, Naruto had a thought.

"Hey Kaa-sama, what happens when I become a Bijuu? Do my elements change?"

 **"Once you gain a tail your attributes will change and your elements will be changes to others every tail."**

"But wouldn't that effect my jutsu?"

 **"We Bijuu don't necessarily use jutsu but I guess once you learn a jutsu you will retain that knowledge, it just becomes less effective but still usable."**

 **E.N.D.F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

So, he designed this style to accommodate to the changes of elemental affinities.

Naruto has finally advanced to a Seal master from the constant abuse of **_Kage Bunshin_**.

 **(Year 6 day 1)**

It has officially been 5 years of constant training and the academy graduates in 50 days, but today is a special day. Today is the day of the ritual.

 **…**

Waking up Naruto felt a sense of fulfillment and unending excitement, he's been waiting for this day ever since his birthday 5 years ago. He bounded out of his makeshift bed in the cavern he had been in for his training.

It's been awhile since he went home, roughly two weeks and he hadn't heard a single thing about himself other than pulling pranks, which of course wasn't him, (cough) Menma (cough).

He's been watching his sibling's reaction to him lately and noticed that they borderline wanted to end him. They hate him, whether it's due to him being weak and untrained (Natsumi and Menma), or being able to have lots of freedom (Menma).

Banishing these thought from his mind, he promptly fell into a mediation stance and entered his mindscape.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a lush forest and a modest 2 story house, standing at his door he noticed Kurama had a snug formal white kimono that reached her mid thighs and showed an abundance of cleavage.

'Keep your eyes on her eyes, keep your eyes on her eyes, keep your eyes on her… damn that's some large jugs- No, bad Naruto, keep your eyes on her eyes, keep your eyes on-,' his internal chants, unfortunately could be heard by the kitsune.

 **"Ara, Ara, does Sochi like his mother's body,"** she leaned forward seductively. She the sashayed toward Naruto and whispered in his ear, **"Well, incest is common with demons after all."**

Naruto's face could rival a tomato in the department of the colour red. Kurama stepped back and her expression instantly became serious.

 **"So, I assume you want to start the ritual? Well follow me inside and we'll start."**

As she was walking inside Naruto was hot on her heels ready to finally become a Bijuu like his Kaa-sama.

 **E.N.D**

 **Well this was a massive chapter for me so I had to sit in a chair for continuous hours over a keyboard. My back is fucking killing me.**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W.S.**

Dementia found paranoia- **I hope I have answered some of the questions you might have had in the story and yes, I did rush the beginning to get to the training and other important plot points.**

Wonderweed420- **I hope I manage to get past 10 chapters, it'd be a shame if I quit before then because of the amazing idea this fic has.**

Thor94- **I'm not going to get Naruto to forgive them, even though it's not all their fault the damage has already been done. I don't like those endings either.**

readingAngel- **I really have no idea. I'll just get to it once I get there. I was thinking something like Kyuubi or if I like this story so much I'll write a fanfiction where he is sealed inside of someone. If you have any ideas PM me and I'll gladly consider them.**

Hikari Nova- **I think I answered your questions with this chapter. Now I'm not too sure if I should change the prophecy because remember it says something about the child of prophecy could also destroy everything, so I don't know.**

Scoob96- **I don't plan on forgiving his family ever and since he hates humans why not add some Hinata bashing as well (Never bashed before, just a warning). Yeah, Kurama does sound male name but remember all bijuu are genderless and just assume the most comfortable gender which in Kyuubi's case it's a female. I just added the nose bleed for shits and giggles and yeah wasn't gonna use it much anyway. SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ORIGINAL, yeah, I was still going to put him on the team with Orochimaru but he just works with them not really getting attached to them. I could make Orochimaru part demon so he feels a type of connection but I'm not sure. I will include character death in story.**

Lara5170- **Opps, I completely forgot to put in a character description for Naruto, just assume regular Naruto in a white shirt and black ANBU pants with standard ninja gear.**

NeroSyrix- **Sorry but I don't think I'll do that. He hates humans, so being around them makes him disgusted, but I'll probably make Naruto force them to grovel at his feet maybe? Not sure.**

 **Hope that answers any questions**

 **Raven out**


	3. Update

**A/N- Hey all, I've been a bit busy starting school again so I haven't had a lot of time to write and I'm a bit of trouble but I think I got it now. I'll probably update soon so expect it.**

 **Sorry again.**

 **-Raven221104**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey, everyone, it's a me Mar- I mean Raven and I would like you to welcome you to chapter 3 of Human Scum. Also forgot to mention in last chapter Naruto is dead last in class to maintain appearances. I'm going to do bitch Hinata bashing. Sorry for the long wait but I had to start school and as everyone knows the first couple weeks are hectic and I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

 **Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto.**

 **H.A.J.I.M.E**

 **"So, I assume you want to start the ritual? Well follow me inside and we'll start."**

As she was walking inside Naruto was hot on her heels ready to finally become a Bijuu like his Kaa-sama.

Walking inside, he looked around and was surprized to see it was pretty cosy and had everything you might need. A question popped into his mind,

"Hey, wouldn't you need to do this outside of my mindscape, since this is technically affecting my body? Also, I never did consider what'd happen to you once we start the ritual."

 **"Well normally we would do this outside but I can't get out so this'll be even more complex than what I'd normally do. To answer what would happen to me, I would be let out as your body destroys itself."**

"Oh… well then, let's get this started."

Following her through the cosy home he saw what looked to be a photo with a young baby no more than 2 months of age wrapped in a blanket.

Holding the cloth wrapped infant was a middle-aged woman with long crimson hair that was curled into a bun. A man approximately the same age had an arm around her waist and at the same time supporting the baby with his other arm. His hair was short red and had a little tinges grey running through his hair, glasses stood on his nose. They both wore the most joyful expressions, the woman had red eyes while the man had an uncommon shade of hazel eyes.

Kurama noticed him staring and turned to look at where he was looking. Her eyes widening in surprize she saw the picture and instantly she became more sluggish and her eyes lost their professionalism as well as the happiness of freedom while a deep depression took their place.

Noticing his gaze, she sighed heavily.

 **"My mother and father, the baby is me."** He opened his mouth but she knew what he was going to say, **"They always assume don't they? Like the assume you're me, or the Hokage is a hero and hasn't bathed in the blood of thousands, or I attacked the village purely for entertainment."**

Kurama paused, tears took place in her eyes, **"I'm not and I won't every be like a human mother. Demon parents are brutal and caring a weird mix but it's… not that I've ever known what it's like to have a mother or a father."** She was too far to stop so she let go and told him, **"This village… That man, Madara. Unlike what many may think Madara is not a person, no he is a group. There have been countless Madara's from the Uchiha clan, all of them forgotten when a new on is born. A portion of his soul is in every Uchiha but only some can harness it and with that they feed it. Feed it until it consumes them and saps Madara from the afterlife into a new host."**

The hatred in her voice is almost palpable, **"The bastard keeps coming back. My parents… My fucking parents, why them. Why did he have to consume them? My parents were eaten by Madara! The village. This village! I trained and trained and trained. I broke everything, I gained 6 tails alone from that event and everytime I play it back I see them. My parents mauled, their faces terrified. Konohagakure no sato was his allegiance so I hunt down anyone with the leaf headband, there was bound to be a Madara when I came after him after finding trails. But a GODDAMN UCHIHA put me under a genjutsu making me rampage."**

After gulping down his fear, Naruto quickly engulfed her in a hug, "Kaa-sama, I-I didn't mean to bring it up… let's just get the ritual over."

Unknown to young Naruto, Kurama quickly let out a pleased smirk from behind him. Putting back on her tearful expression as Naruto pulled away.

Without a work they continued walking through the cosy house, only to stop at a cellar door on the floor. Opening it up Kurama led Naruto to a large concrete room, it had no windows or… well anything.

Sharping her nail with chakra she slit her wrist with no reaction not even a flinch. Alarmed Naruto went to go near her but seeing her concentration he let her be. An unnatural bright orange fluid flowed from her severed veins. Pooling beneath her it started to flow into a pattern resembling a seal with deranged kanji on the floor.

 **"Demon Fuinjutsu, a demonseal array."**

Going back to her work she weaved the fluid or dense chakra into seals upon seals upon seals leaving only a perfect Naruto shaped outline for him. Seeing her nod, he stepped into it and laid down making sure to not interrupt the seal or change it by stepping on it.

Once laying down in the centre of the seal array he heard, **"Ok, now all you have to do is expel all of your chakra out of every single Tenketsu and into the seal. Do it in one quick blast to avoid as much pain as possible."**

Gathering chakra in his body and making a layer under his skin in preparation until his coils felt completely empty. In one quick burst a dome like structure is released out of his body.

In the real world the same thing happens except it is drawn back into his stomach right into the seal.

Once Kurama had his chakra she smirked, a smirk full of preparation and excitement. She would get out at last! Though she couldn't have the honours of destruction as was per their agreement **.**

With the violet chakra leaving her hands she set it on his body in the mental and physical world.

 **...**

Pain. Writhing in agony, his clouded mind was repeating the word to try and escape reality.

The feeling of the seven layers of skin peeling and slowly burning off, his blood literally boiling into a dark mist. The flesh melting off his bones. The nerves getting fried by strong electrical currents making him twitch and spasm. Slowly but surely, his main organs and skeleton is all that remains.

A gruesome sight to many, unfortunately this is not helped by the fact that they were still functioning.

Slowly violet chakra coats the organs that remain and is absorbed into them until nothing is left not even ash. The light purple aura slowly but surely is projected to massive heights and stops once it makes a massive sphere the size of the Hokage monument. Then it… split.

Ever so slowly little balls of red chakra make their way out of the violet chakra making it turn into purple then slowly blue. Once it is completely blue and a quarter of the original size, the red chakra starts to converge on a single point forming a human size shape of demonic chakra.

The blue chakra starts to change, splitting into a dark blue ball and a bright blue ball. The bright blue ball slowly starts to form a pure white skeleton. Around the skeleton wire like muscles start to wrap themselves around the bones as organs start to evolve from the inside. As the muscles tighten, skin grows over the flesh covering it from the world. Eyes form and the face is finally visible. Long sea green hair rapidly grows out of his newly formed skull.

The body hangs limply like a marionette attached to strings. The dark blue portion starts to form the same shape as the body except it ethereal and intangible. The dark blue chakra positions itself and layers itself on top of the body and snaps in place.

Like cutting a puppet's strings the newly merged body and soul fall on the floor in a jumbled heap.

 **…**

"Heheheh…Hohoho."

Drip!

Drip!

The sound of scribbling on paper was heard along with perverted giggling. The Gama sannin, Jiraiya was peeking as was his usual past time, eyeing the naked beauties of the village hidden in the leaves.

A sudden puff of smoke and Jiraiya's gone, dropping his trusty notebook and pen onto the ground alerting the kunoichi to investigate for the 'leeching old man'.

 **-Mt Myobokuzan-**

In front of the Elder Toad, Fukasaku a puff of ninja smoke obscures his vision as Jiraiya with blood pouring out of his nose looking around lecherously for the bombshells he was peeking. Seeing this Fukasaku with an understanding expression wacks Jiraiya on the head.

"Jiraiya-chan, peeping again I see!" Seeing the sannin going to speak, he quickly shifts his face into a serious expression. "Jiraiya, bad news. The prophecy has changed." Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Take me to the Great toad sage."

 **…**

Crystal blue eyes slowly creak open to the familiar sight of a rocky roof. Expecting his body to be stiff he tries moves slowly, only for his hand to whip out unexpectedly and hit the rocky ground.

Crash!

His hand passes through the rock with no resistance, carving a long trench into the already uneven footing of the ground.

Bringing his hand to his face he sees a lot of new differences:

1\. His skin has a small grey tint

2\. He has claws

3\. He has webbed fingers

However, unlike how the normal Naruto would react, his face remained blank. It just felt so right, like this was always a part of him. Getting up he looks around the place that's been his home for the past 5 years but something was wrong, everything was so bright and sharp, he could clearly see the wood chips from the training post on the other side of the massive cavern.

Quickly remembering the chakra hops exercise he lightly hops into the air… By lightly, I mean accidentally ending up half way in the air.

Not fazed by the height of his jump he attempts to form the correct chakra for the technique, by using the same fraction of power he would use normally. He pours a thousandth of his power into it and launches himself of the platform while destabilizing it at the same time.

Normally once he would do these steps he would jump up meters or so and rocket back down at around kage level speeds if aimed at the ground.

Once the chakra ruptured, instead of kage level speeds, he was going at the current Raikage speeds… or mach 2757, 945651 meters per second.

Looking through Naruto's eyes everything was slow motion, buffering his feet with wind chakra he narrowly avoided shattering the entire cavern.

 **"Testing out your new powers I see."**

Naruto had already heard he heartbeat form the time he woke up but seeing her in her physical form was refreshing.

 **"You haven't seen yourself, have you?"** Shaking his head, he saw Kurama going through hand signs and holding her palm towards him. Slowly a mirror manifested from the ground up standing at his body height.

Looking at his refection was like looking at someone else s form. He stood at an impressive 5'6 (for a 12 year old he is like 7 inches taller than average); long dark sea green hair that reached his shoulder blades, crystal blue eyes, a muscled but still slim build and naked, very naked.

 **"Not that I'm complaining or anything"** she licks her lips looking at his bare crotch, **"but… shouldn't you put clothes on."**

On instinct he went through hand signs and went into a T pose. A blue light encompassed Naruto until it disappeared and in its place, was ninja clothes. A dark sea green shirt to match his hair; black ANBU pants, sea green tape to secure ninja pouches on either leg of the same colour and a large black trench coat to cover his body and a hood to mask his face with steel toed boots.

About to ask when the academy is, Kurama answered, **"There's only 2 days left of the academy, today and the graduation day. It starts on an hour."**

 **…**

With a quick genjutsu to hide his face in shadow under his hood, he heads out to the academy.

He arrives in the classroom that he has been attending for the past 5 years, class 205.

He opens the door at the perfect time to hear his name getting called.

"Naruto Namik-"

He walks in and nods to his teacher Iruka.

Iruka was puzzled seeing the unfamiliar form, he can clearly see his grace and fluidity of his movements thanks to being a former ANBU captain, not that anyone knows.

"Who are you and why are you in this class?" As the disguised Naruto was going to sit down he heard this and sighed.

With 3 fingers he made a slash sign on his cheek, trying to symbolise him being Naruto. Getting the hint Iruka was shocked, since the rest of the Namikaze siblings were here that could only mean that he was Naruto. Naruto the quiet and lonely kid that sits in the back of class can't be this graceful fighter that was sitting at the back of the class on guard.

"Na-na-Naruto?"

Seeing the nod, he shakily he checked the name off and got started with the lesson.

 **-Time skip-**

The arrogant parade decided to pay Naruto a visit, it consists of:

Hinata Hyuga, the ice queen of this generation of students, she's cold to pretty much anyone and sucks up to people with higher power. She's a bitch to anyone that likes her and hates the weak and branch family members of her clan. She's 5'2 and wears a fishnet shirt and an open lavender jacket showing cleavage and her stomach (slut).

Kiba Inuzuka 5'4, the 'alpha male', he flirts and thinks everyone belongs to him, the funny thing is he actually gets dates… or a date. He smells like wet dog, I mean seriously does he even wash himself or even his dog (douche).

The Uchiha twins, Sasuke and Satsuki, they have the same Uchiha pride and arrogance. Sasuke is the same as cannon and Satsuki looks exactly like Mikoto, their mother (sheltered).

The fangirls of the group Haruno Sakura and Ino Yamanaka, same as cannon (whores).

And then we have Menma and Natsumi, the Namikaze twins, they respect power and have a stick shoves so far up their asses that it comes out of their mouth. They spout nonsense about power is everything and that everyone else is trash (fucked).

They walked over while Naruto was silently eating small chunks of fried meat. He's had a craving of fresh meat ever since the transformation and he almost ate the raw animal he brought in that morning, his Kaa-sama didn't have such restrictions.

Menma walked forward, "Where have you been dobe?" He sneered, "Probably scared of facing us in the graduation finals, aren't you?"

Naruto looked at him than just keep eating his meat in the shade of the tree he chose.

Annoyed by his reaction Menma was about to show this 'commoner' his place was he not held back by Satsuki. She walked forward and said, "You owe your family an explanation for your insolence."

It was known throughout the whole school that Naruto had a crush on Satsuki but unfortunately that was part of his persona.

After being ignored and enraged Satsuki went to strike Naruto but was stunned when he caught the punch and smashed her into the ground. How dare she touch him, how dare human trash like them touch him.

His intentions were clear to everyone, he was going to kill her, or would have had it not have been for Kurama.

 **'Do not kill them or the plan will fail.'**

Hearing this he immediately stopped and sat back down and continued to eat. The arrogant parade was too stunned to do anything and by the time they came to themselves lunch was over.

The Taijustsu tournament was cancelled due to the graduation exams the next day so they went on with more theory.

 **…**

After the academy was finished Naruto was tempted to **_Shunshin_** to his hideout but thought better of it, the Hokage will no doubt want to talk to him after his absence of almost 7 weeks.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Namikaze Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence."

The ANBU messenger **_Shunshin_** 's away leaving behind leaves.

 **-Hokage Office-**

Opening the door Naruto walks into the office of the Hokage, a very barren place except for the small couch and seats in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama it's me Naruto." Came the emotionless voice of Naruto.

When Minato looked up all he could feel was rage, through the coat he couldn't help but envision the sumg smile on his face, the type that is glad for all the torment it has caused. He was the one causing all the trouble, he was the one that made all his problems. The pranks he plays, the mess he makes, that night.

"Naruto, why do you keep doing these childish acts!" The Hokage boomed focusing his KI onto Naruto.

Naruto not even flinching replied, "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Why do you insist on hindering the village with your stupid pranks and skipping out on the academy for 7 WEEKS!"

Unable to understand it anymore Naruto voiced his opinion, "With all due respect, it is not I that has been doing these pranks. Menma has been blamin-."

He was cut off by Minato banging his hand on the desk making it groan at the strength behind it.

"You will not falsely accuse your siblings out of jealousy! You have no idea what type of burden they carry! The trauma of having volatile chakra sealed inside of them waiting to burst! This is why you didn't get the clan heir status or training for the academy; your immature nature not only hampers yourself but the whole village. You will stop these childish acts at once or you will be removed from the shinobi program."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The icy way he said these words made even Minato's spine shiver.

 **…**

Loud booming noises were heard throughout the cavern; Jutsu, Chakra enhanced limbs and Taijutsu spars were initiated in the underground lair.

Even after several hours of blowing off steam he noticed a few of the changes of his new body.

Naruto found out he had near unlimited stamina and a godly amount of chakra. His control went from Kage to low chunin, his physical strength was as goldly as was his speed, he could outrun the forth Raikage. His affinity was now primarily water that rivalled Tobirama's.

Standing there barely panting but emotionally exhausted was Naruto, craters littered the cavern.

 **"Are you done having a temper tantrum?"**

Turning he looked at the humanoid Kyuubi, "Yeah, it's just been a hard day, that's all."

 **"I completely forgot to tell you what your new form is capable of didn't I?"** Seeing him shake his head she continued, **"Since you trained so much your body power has been doubled because of the ritual's side effects. The ritual brings out your personality and your strongest affinity before cycling around the elemental wheel. In your case you have an ungodly water affinity and if I'm not mistaken I smell Tetrodotoxins on your skin. Now there are two types of demons, absorbers or consumers, when you go to eat something you must have your chakra enter their system to connect you with your prey and then either consume or absorb them. We'll have to wait to find out yours right now I want you to rest for tomorrow."**

Naruto walked to his makeshift bed in a small crevice located on one of the large cavern walls.

About to drift off Naruto felt something soft crawl into bed next to him, not thinking what it maybe he cuddled up to it and fell asleep.

Kurama let out a satisfied smirk as she enjoyed his warmth.

 **…**

Naruto woke up to put on his inhibitors, this consists of 400KG on each limb 800Kg on his chest a 6X gravity seal and 5x resistance seal. This accumulates to 14400KG on his body not including his own body weight and he feels like he is walking through concrete.

He is wearing 14 Chakra seals to reduce his massive chakra reserves to about high Jounin, he also wears Chakra disrupters to constantly practice control as well as to limit it.

Naruto may be stronger and faster but his body is unfamiliar with him, so his usual prowess in battle has been lost. He used to be a master of his style but now that his body is taller , his reach is longer and his muscle structure is different he lost some of his ability, the same goes for his chakra.

He got dressed after applying his restrictions and walked to the academy

 **-Time Skip-**

"The first part of the exams is the written portion, you will get 45 minutes to answer this test."

Getting handed a sheet of paper with questions of the basic laws of Chakra and history of the village etc. Essentially it was very easy if you have 15 **_Kage bunshins_** reading every day.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Students follow me to the targets outside so we can start on the next portion of the examination."

Following Iruka to the next area he looked at the expressions of his fellow academy students. Kiba and the rest of the Arrogance crew looked overconfident and smug thinking they did amazing at the first portion of the test.

Menma and Natsumi looked nonchalant at the test as if they do this every day, most of the civilian kids looked nervous and anxious due to them being from not as talented families.

"Ok, students you will have to hit at least 4 of the 8 fatal points of the human body on this target. It does not have them marked on it due to this being a test. If anyone manages to hit 7 of the 8 they can have a go at the moving targets and have a go for extra credit."

The civilian families went first and most of they just barely passed while a few were above average scoring 5 or even 6 because it was Sakura's only talent besides knowledge.

Next was the clan kids; Kiba scored 6, Hinata scored 6, Sasuke and Satsuki scored 7 as well as Natsumi, Menma being a show off as usual scored 8 while mid jump.

Now was Naruto's turn, he picked up 4 Kunai on each hand and loaded them with water chakra causing the kunai to look like they were coated in a crystal blue substance.

He threw the first four flying towards the Larynx, Spine, left lung and the liver at Jounin level speeds, he then threw the other four heading towards the Jugular, Subclavian artery, Kidney and the heart.

When they hit the target, they mad a Thud noise and bounced off the target, everyone was stunned for a moment before laughing at how ridiculous that was.

"Hey, where is the dobe going."

A civilian kid was the one that said this, everyone turned to look at Naruto walking to the target. When it was within his reach he picked up and turned around the target.

What they saw shocked them to the core, where he hit was completely fine but on the opposite side it looked like an explosive note had been planted in the target dummy and exploded tearing massive holes into the 8-lethal points on the body.

Naruto scored an 8 out of 8 and extra points for the damage he caused with the water element kunai.

Next was the Taijutsu portion of the exam.

"Now we will be having a one on one Taijutsu spar, each person will be fighting someone else. To get points you need to show off your Taijutsu and of course speed and strength."

Skipping all the worthless and boring civilian fights they started to call clan kids and one non-clan kid that may be able to stand up to them.

"Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno!"

The two kunoichi got into the ring and held up the sign for peace and nodded to the proctor to start the match.

It was very anticlimactic and boring, it started with taunts about Sasuke's affections and then degenerated into a cat fight, ending with a double knockout.

"Shikamaru Nara vs Hinata Hyuga!"

"Troublesome," the casual Nara sighed. They both stepped into the arena making the peace sigh that this was a friendly spar. It was a long fight but eventually Shikamaru lost due to having a weaker body and lesser Taijutsu style.

"Menma Namikaze vs Shino Aburame!"

Since Shino couldn't use his insects he was absolutely beaten, Menma getting trained by two S rank shinobi backed up his arrogant attitude but still he can't get stronger thinking he is the best.

"Satsuki Uchiha vs Choji Akamichi!"

Satsuki won by using an incomplete version of the intercepting fist style of the Uchiha using her speed against the bulkier boy.

"Natsumi Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

Again, getting trained by two S rank nin allows you to develop rapidly especially if one of them is currently the Hokage, though it was close, Sasuke had managed to develop a one tome Sharingan after coaxing from his mother telling him how to harness the bad experience of the massacre and to gain from it.

"Naruto Namikaze vs Kiba Inuzuka!"

 **…**

Walking into the ring Naruto wore an emotionless expression watching Kiba with dull eyes. Kurama decided to give Naruto more of a challenge, **"Sochi, do not let the dog take off your hood or you will be punished severely, understand?"**

Naruto sent a mental nod to his Kaa-sama **.**

"What's wrong dobe, scared? Scared, you're gonna get trashed by the alpha!"

Naruto just ignored him and looked to the proctor and signed to start to him. Naruto got into an unfamiliar stance but from the critical eyes of higher level shinobi it looked like it would be more of a defensive stance with redirections.

"Flow of water," with that said Naruto waited for Kiba to engage him but as usual Kiba was too arrogant to start, resorting to more taunting.

"Why do you hide under the hood, do you have a hideous face or are you just shy. Maybe you are so ugly under the hood that it'd make your mother hate you… more than she does already."

In that instance he snapped.

Killing intent suffocated the entire academy bringing people to their knees and to Kiba's credit he managed to stay standing albeit wobbly.

He looked at Kiba with his crystal clear eyes burning with such intense insanity and hatred that he actually fell down.

"You brought Kaa-sama into this. It was going to be painless and a quick beat down but now, now I'm going to enjoy this."

Kiba quickly got up and into a stance.

Everyone could see the insane grin spreading over his face even if his face was covered by the hood.

 **…**

 **(Hokage Office)**

'He addressed me correctly,' Smirked Kushina.

"Ok, so who wants Kiba and who want… Naruto." He said Naruto's name with barely restrained distain.

"I think Kiba would benefit on the tracker team with Hinata and Shino as his senses could track scents from great distances." Kurenai reasoned to the Hokage.

Minato nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, I will grant you to have Kiba on your team."

"Now who wants the other competitor."

No one bothered to put their hand up, there was a tense silence and was only broken by, "I will take him."

The voice was silky and smooth, the slight hiss at the end gave away who it was.

The Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru.

Minato looked outraged at this comment, "Why would you want anyone as worthless as that! He has had no training whatsoever and is extremely immature to be under your tutelage!"

Orochimaru smirked, "So you didn't train him to do that?"

Everyone looked to the Hokage's crystal ball and watched the commencing fight.

 **…**

Naruto dashed at high Chunin speeds to Kiba barging him with his shoulder before he could react. He coughed up Saliva and blood and was knocked to the ground, Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arm and tossed him to the other side of the arena.

While he was getting thrown, a small white bundle fell out of his jacket and crashed into the ground with a whimper.

The white bundle turned out to be Akamaru.

Naruto quickly created a water clone to hold the small dog while he went to Kiba.

When Naruto got close he lifted him up by his hair causing him to struggle in pain, Naruto then grabbed a finger and quickly twisted it to an angle right before it breaks and with little strength he snapped it.

A loud grunt of pain came out of Kiba's throat, Naruto was struck by an amazing idea.

He stood Kiba up and kicked him in the thigh with such force he snapped the femur bone causing kiba to falter, and fall on it causing the bone to mutilate the flesh inside his body while only leaving his thigh at an odd angle on the outside.

Naruto was listening to his pain filled screams with an almost orgasmic bliss. Naruto decided to slow down, he slowly eased pressure on the other leg slowly cracking and snapping one of the thickest and most painful bone to break.

Making sure that Kiba couldn't move he dispelled his water clone. Naruto grabbed Akamaru's leg and hurled him into the air. On the return trip he jumped up and heel kicked Akamaru in the back effectively snapping his spine.

Kiba watched this with a horrified expression, his partner that he had for 2 years ever since he was a little pup was getting crushed by this… this monster.

"AKAMARU!"

The grief filled scream could have made anyone human person feel remorse or even sympathy but for Naruto, it fuelled him.

Landing back down on the ground with barely a sound, Naruto walked to the landing site and grabbed Akamaru by the ear. Seeing the mangled body of Akamaru, Kiba couldn't help by cry, a small whimper alerted that Akamaru was indeed alive if only barely.

"Please… Please don't hurt him any longer. I'll do anything." Pleaded the broken Inuzuka.

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'll do anything."

"How about watching as I end his misery."

Before Kiba could make so much as a sound Naruto shattered Akamaru's neck.

 **…**

Silence was the only word you could use to describe the office. Faces twisted in horror from what they just watched, none more so than Kurenai. She had known Kiba since he was little pup, In her Genin days she used to babysit him.

The slight hiss from Orochimaru broke the silence, "Perfect."

 **…**


End file.
